


1st Snow

by crazycatt71



Series: My 2019 Advent Challenge [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 2019 Advent Challenge, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Snow, WinterHawk Bingo Holiday Challenge, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Clint & Bucky play in the first snowfall
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: My 2019 Advent Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559233
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge, Winterhawk Bingo





	1st Snow

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 Advent Challenge  
> Day 5- wind  
> Day 6- angel  
> WinterHawk Bingo Holiday Challenge  
> 1st snowfall

“It's snowing!” Clint exclaimed. “The first snow of the year. Let's go play in it.”

Bucky looked up from his book to see the heavy snowfall outside the window.

“Looks cold.” He grumbled. "I don't want to go out in it."

“Please.” Clint begged, giving Bucky his puppy dog eyes “We can bundle up. It'll be fun.”

Bucky couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes so he reluctantly agreed. They got into their winter gear. Clint laughed at the absurdly long scarf that Bucky wrapped around his head and neck until only his eyes were peeking out of the folds.

Clint bound out the door like an eager puppy, stopped, twirled around with his arms out. When he stopped, he tipped his head back, catching snowflakes on his tongue. He scooped up a handful of snow and threw it up in the air, laughing as it fell on his head and shoulders.

“You are ridiculous.” Bucky told him with a laugh.

Clint looked at him and grinned. His eye brows and lashes were covered with snowflakes and his cheeks were pink from the cold and Bucky thought he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Clint took his hand and started walking.

"I love how it sparkles, like glitter." Clint said, "It won't last. People will trample through it, mess it all up but for now, it's pure and clean and beautiful."

Bucky was constantly amazed that, despite all Clint had seen and been through in his life, he still managed to kept a bit of childlike optimism. It was one of an endless list of things he loved about him.

They strolled along until they reached a nearby park. Children, ran around, squealing and laughing while couples strolled about, hand in hand.

“Do you think there's enough snow to make snow angels?” Clint asked.

Bucky shrugged.

“Let's find out.” Clint said, flopping down on his back on the ground. “Come on.” He commanded.

Bucky sighed, but flopped down beside him. Several kids joined them. They all moved their arms and legs, forming the shape.

“The trick is getting up without ruining it.” Clint said.

Bucky leapt from his prone position, straight to his feet, then held out a hand to Clint, yanking him on to his own when he took it. The kids all got to their feet and everybody turned to look at their work. Left behind in the snow, were to perfect snow angels. Clint turned to Bucky, grinning.

"Good, job, gang," Clint told the kids, "now who wants hot chocolate?"

Bucky raised his hand along with the kids. Clint laughed and led them to a vendor. After paying and handing out the hot cocoa, Clint and Bucky continues their walk.

Just as Bucky was about to lean in and kiss him, the wind picked up, swirling snow all around them and stealing Bucky's hat off his head. Laughing, Bucky grabbed Clint's hand and they ran back to the tower.

“I'm freezing.” He complained, rubbing his hands together as he blew on them.

“Since it’s my fault you’re cold,” Clint told him as he wrapped his arms around him. “I’d better warm you up.”


End file.
